


Lupine Dominus

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Animal Play, Biting, F/F, Frottage, Kinktober, Marking, Master/Pet, One Shot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Aela is a stubborn and headstrong pup. Luckily, Astrid knows how to handle her.





	Lupine Dominus

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Kinktober prompts: Biting/Marking (2nd), Pet Play (12th) and Praise (25th). Named after a song by Thee Oh Sees.

It had been a hard week.

Giants attacking Pelagia Farm. Bandits overtaking the Western Watchtower. Trolls nesting in the far reaches of the city. Aela had wiped out each one of them, single-handedly. She loved the thrill of the hunt - whether it was the calculated and swift reckoning of a bow and arrow or the crimson clash of steel, the rush it gave her made her blood thrum. Still, for all its rewards, it was also exhausting, and both her body and mind ached with a dull fatigue.

Of course, none of that mattered in here.

Four barred walls surrounded her, the crude rusted metal in harsh contrast to the shiny chain that ran from her neck to the room outside. She could see everything that laid there - the rest of the Sanctum, as it had always been - but she couldn't see Her. Not yet.

 _Soon_ , she thought.

Aela continued eating her food from the bowl in front of her, her copper hair tumbling down from her shoulders as she leaned down into the vessel. She lifted up one arm to move away the hair, placing her weight entirely on the other, but the fur and leather mittens she wore on her hands prevented her from doing much; her movements clumsy and hindered as she struggled to eat on all fours with no hands. Frustratedly, she let out a low growl, resigning herself to a messier dinner than she had planned.

Licking the bowl clean, she hunkered back onto her knees, waiting patiently for her Mistress. _Waiting was always the hardest part._ Shifting fussily on her straw bedding, she let out whines of desperation, pressing her naked body against the cage bars as she tried in vain to catch the attention of her owner.

As always, it only served to frustrate her further, the fur of the tail she wore brushing against her thighs as the end nestled within her behind, every move she made only twisting and prodding the plug about. So maddening, and yet every time, she let Adrianne and Ulfberth dress her in her regalia (with materials she herself had hunted, and Adrianne had sewn together), chain her to her leash, and lead her into the cage to lie in wait. Aela liked to roam, to run, to be free and wild. Being caged was uncomfortable. But she also liked the look in her Mistress’ eyes when Aela obeyed her commands; her soothing, pleasing croons of approval when Aela did something right, and the myriad delicious and pleasurable ways she was thanked for her obedience. Without the makeshift paws gloving her hands, she’d be pleasuring herself to the thought right now. Aela let out another anguished whine, desperately grinding herself against nothing in a pained effort to relieve some of the tension that was building hot and fierce between her thighs.

The gentle sound of footsteps made her ears prick up. A heartbeat, too; rhythmic and soothing.

“Oh, is my sweet bitch in heat?”

Astrid’s voice rang out clear and smooth, swimming in Aela’s head like the scent of mead on the evening air. Her scent lingered, familiar and comforting - pine and nightshade and leather. Instinctively, she moved towards her, pressing herself against the cage in an effort to be nearer to her gorgeous Mistress.

“Behave, pet.” Astrid’s face was stern, her tone cool and edged. Aela shrunk down a little at the change in demeanour. “If you’re good, I’ll let you out.”

Aela settled on the straw bedding, sitting obediently and gazing at Astrid. She watched as her fingers traced the bars of the cage, the sound of their gentle impact against the metal mingling with her thrumming pulse. The soothing sound of her presence was cut through with the satisfying _clunk-chink_ noise of the gate being unlocked and opened; any barrier between the two now eliminated.

“Heel.”

The sound of leather against stone and chains clinking filled the Sanctum as Aela bounded towards Astrid on all fours, excitable and clumsy and eager to be at her side. When she got there, she nuzzled against the soft, worn leather of her armour, breathing in more of her scent and revelling in the comfort of her presence. She let out a blissful sigh as she felt her Mistress’ fingers run through her hair, petting her head with a firm yet loving hand.

“Good girl.”

Aela trembled with delight at the praise, sinking into Astrid’s touch. _Gods, I’d fight off entire armies just to hear her say that._

Astrid’s hand looped around the chain leash, unclipping it and attaching her own shorter one, its handle made of supple black leather. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Astrid kept a steady pace, leading them both to the leather bench that sat in the corner of the Sanctum. Aela whimpered as she felt the soft fur of the tail trace against her thighs and cunt, the plug within rubbing and pressing against her as she crawled. A chill ran across her bare skin, goose pimples forming across her flesh as the cold contrasted with the furious heat that roiled in her core.

“Do you want a treat, sweet pet?”

Aela nodded enthusiastically. She watched Astrid intently as she undressed from the waist down, peeling off her leathers and boots with painstaking slowness. Her gaze never left Aela's as she stepped out of her armour, shimmying onto the bench and spreading her long legs wide.

"Come on then, girl," she smiled, licking her lips. "Have a taste."

Aela crawled across the floor, situating herself between Astrid's legs and breathing in the scent of her. Her tongue traced along her sex, revelling in her unique taste of her Mistress' excitement as she lapped and dipped deeper inwards. A lithe, willowy leg wrapped around her as a hand snaked into her hair, grasping tight and urging her to continue. Aela responded in kind, her actions intensifying as her tongue flicked across Astrid's clit, stopping to gently graze the swollen flesh with her teeth.

Astrid's fingers tightened their grip in Aela's hair. "Careful, pet..."

Aela knew that tone - cold and hard and steel-sharp. Her nibbling stopped, instead focusing her pent-up energy into lapping and sucking as hard as she could. She wanted to leave marks; a thousand tiny bites and welts for Astrid’s other pup to witness, but she knew better. To disobey equalled punishment, but to disappoint was like a dagger through the heart. Her mouth's ministrations continued; this time, there was a reserved and gentle firmness to her actions. She could hear Astrid's heartbeat quickening, and felt her lean back as she revelled in Aela's attentions.

"That's it... " Astrid's voice was a low, ragged growl, soaked in lust. "Don't you dare stop."

Aela laved harder, pushed her face in further; her Mistress' pleasure her own. Wetness streaked her face, warm and damp and encompassing. Astrid’s clench tightened as she neared her release; legs and fingers yanking Aela into her as she rutted against her face, barely permitting her room to breathe in her fervour. It arrived rapidly; Astrid’s body writhing and jerking against Aela as her orgasm coursed through her, body ablaze with heat and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. The raptures subsided, and Astrid melted against her like harsh winter frost under midday sun.

“Very, _very_ good girl,” Astrid purred, running her fingers through Aela’s hair and lightly scratching the scalp. Aela felt herself melt in turn, her Mistress’ tender affections making her heated skin prickle with need. She nuzzled into her, whining and shivering, allowing herself to give over to her bestial side. Small pants escaping her, Aela looked up at Astrid, locking into her ice-blue eyes and doing her best to beg soundlessly.

“Something for you now, hmm?” Astrid’s mouth curled, the frost in her gaze thawing just a little. She patted her thigh. “Up here, pup.”

Trembling with desire, Aela climbed atop the bench, straddling Astrid. Her own thighs clenched and flexed around her; muscles twitching and tensing as she held herself steady. She may have been the stronger of the two, but when Astrid handled her she never felt it - the woman had a way of reducing her to little more than a whimpering, desperate mess of a whelp.

“Go on then, pet,” Astrid murmured, soft and sinister in Aela’s ear. “Show your Mistress how much you want this.”

Aela leaned in to kiss Astrid on the lips; to trace her tongue across the pliant red flesh and explore within. Before she could, Astrid’s hand yanked her head back, making Aela yelp.

“That’s not how pups do it, is it?” Ire ran through Astrid’s voice like firewater. “ _Properly_ , little bitch.”

Aela buried her face into her Mistress’ flaxen hair, whuffing into the soft, silken tendrils. She rolled her hips, grinding her aching cunt against the firmness of her thigh, feeling Astrid pull her leash taut as she looped the excess length around her hand. The fur of her tail brushed against the backs of her legs, every movement she made coaxing the plug in further and adding to her building desire. Her tongue traced across her neck; light, playful laps at first as she revelled in the taste of Astrid’s sweat, then hungrier nips and bites as she felt the heat rise in her core. Frenzied and starved, Aela sank her teeth into Astrid’s neck, lapping and suckling at the tender flesh as she rutted against her. She could feel her respond in kind; the slickness of Astrid’s sex sliding against her thigh as she panted, rough and rugged in Aela’s ear, letting herself be devoured.

Aela could feel her own release imminent; a rabbit in her sights. She ground desperately, feeling her jaws clamp down, visceral and shuddering and violent as she keened into Astrid’s neck. The pair moved against each other, slickness coating their thighs as they came in tandem, both heartbeats pounding ceaselessly in Aela’s ears like battle drums. Aela's shoulders ached, sagging into Astrid as she sucked her neck, admiring the bites and bruises she had already left.

"Such an excitable pup," Astrid teased, voice dreamy and low. One hand yielded the leash a little as the other stroked Aela's hair and scratched softly across her jawbone. She looked at Aela for a moment, something strange and unreadable flickering in her eyes. "You've left marks, haven't you?"

Aela looked at her for a moment, before Astrid gave her a small nod.

"Yes, Miss," Aela mumbled, her own words feeling foreign in her mouth for a spell.

Astrid raised an eyebrow; eyes still locked onto Aela's. "Marking your territory?"

Aela nodded guiltily, attempting to hide the smile that played across her lips. She knew she shouldn't, but the idea of Astrid returning to Arnbjorn with their exploits still blooming across her skin was too good to pass up. He must be already able to smell it, his own senses heightened thanks to Hircine's gift. Astrid couldn't have minded that much either, really - she let her do it, each mottled welt raising fevered moans rather than objections.

"Stubborn hounds, the pair of you," Astrid sighed. "You're both lucky I'm a dog person."

"What, or you'd fuck Khajiit instead?" Aela laughed, nudging her head against Astrid's hand, urging her to continue petting.

Astrid complied, chuckling. "Oh, no. Heard they've got barbed pricks." She tugged lightly on Aela's leash. "Speaking of pricks..."

Aela bit her tongue, resisting the urge to make a snide remark about Arnbjorn.

"...how would you like to be fucked like the little bitch you are?"

"Gods, y-"

A cold hand struck Aela's cheek; more cautionary than wounding, but still enough to smart.

"Bitches don't talk, do they?"

Aela shook her head, whimpering softly.

"Better."

Astrid rustled around in a nearby cupboard, emerging with a leather harness endowed with something thick and ivory. She stepped into it, securing the leather straps around her hips and thighs. In the centre sat her cock, formidably sized and crafted from either tusk or bone, the length curving upwards in triumph.

"Now," Astrid said, embers dancing in her pale eyes. "Would the dog like a bone?"

Aela couldn't stop the grin from creeping over her face. _Really?_ Astrid's demeanour hardened, daring her to challenge the line. Steely resolve won out, and Aela nodded sheepishly in response.

"Beg like a good little bitch."

Whimpers and whines escaped Aela as she stared up at Astrid, pleading as best she could for her Mistress' cock. She rubbed her face against her leg, her mittened hand pressing against Astrid's stomach.

"Up."

Tugging at the leash, Astrid coaxed her onto the bench, on her knees with her behind presented. Aela could hear her work the oil onto the thick length, the smooth, slippery sounds drifting in and out as she tried to keep her own breathing even. She felt Astrid lift her tail as she pushed the appendage against her; cold and hard and in stark contrast to her Mistress' supple flesh. Her lips parted, a sharp moan escaping them as the cock worked slowly and deeply inside.

"Fuck, Mi-"

Astrid's hand struck Aela's arse, hard and fast. She yipped at the impact, the pain pulsing through her as Astrid pushed in further.

"Do I need to muzzle you, bitch?" Astrid's thrusts intensified, Aela now having grown accustomed to the size. She keened, backing into her. The pair locked into a steady rhythm, Astrid tugging Aela's leash as she grasped her hip.

It was hard not to beg, reverting instead to moans and growls and needy little whimpers as Astrid pounded into her. The fur of the tail brushed against Aela's back, its movement hypnotic against her skin. The other end of the tail tormented her just as badly, rubbing against the inside of her arsehole and intensifying the feeling of Astrid pistoning into her.

Aela's breathing quickened, the apex of her pleasure imminent. A guttural howl ripped its way from her throat, every muscle in her body clenching and tensing as her cunt convulsed around Astrid's cock. Clusters of spasms overtook her, juddering and jerking against Astrid but unable to stop chasing the feeling. It took an eternity for the hunger to subside, leaving her body aching and bereft as Astrid withdrew.

The pair lay in a heap of each other for a while, catching their breaths and letting their bodies settle. Eventually Aela spoke, her voice hoarse and thick.

“I didn’t mean to mark you so much, Astrid.” She sighed. “Well, I did, but…”

Astrid leaned on her elbow, untying the knots in Aela’s gloves and easing them off. “But you’ve something to prove?” It was said without venom or malice; a matter-of-fact statement.

“I just want to remind him that I’m yours too, you know?” As soon as Aela said the words aloud, she felt small; any primal instinct or bravado stripped away from the actions, leaving raw, ugly emotion in its place.

Astrid smiled kindly. “I know, pet. He knows, too. One day you’ll both come around.” Her fingers traced Aela’s ear, making her frown subside near instantly. “You’ll have to, because I care for you both dearly.”

Aela nuzzled into Astrid, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex that clung to her. She brushed her now-free hands across her face, revelling in her stunning features - never had she met a woman with such ethereal beauty. Astrid pulled her down into her, their lips almost touching, eyes half-lidded.

“And if you don’t get along, I’ll get you both fixed.”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to both Syllis and spiney for beta reading this for me and making sure it was the best petplay Companion/Assassin smut it could be. <3


End file.
